


Why you should always make sure your forge is lokiproof (or dragonproof at least)

by ThatOneGirlBehindYou



Series: Why you should never, EVER let yourself be distracted by the chief´s son pretty eyes [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Dragon!Jarvis, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, dragon!tesseract, tony is less pissed off and more angsty on this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:52:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneGirlBehindYou/pseuds/ThatOneGirlBehindYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The elders say Loki called it with his magic, but he couldn´t care less, because now people are calling him `the village´s first dragon tamer´, like he hadn´t been keeping watch and fending other dragons off with Jarvis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why you should always make sure your forge is lokiproof (or dragonproof at least)

Tesseract bonds with Loki in like five seconds, and Tony wants to have a serious talk with the gods because _of course_ he had to spend five months fishing for a house-sized dragon just to get him to stop trying to eat him, and Loki just has to look at this beast for it to turn into a harmless lamb.

The elders say Loki called it with his magic, but he couldn´t care less, because now people are calling him `the village´s first dragon tamer´, like he hadn´t been keeping watch and fending other dragons off with Jarvis. Loki revels in the attention and Tony takes to closing the forge early whenever he sees him coming down the path.

"You know you´re being childish, don´t you?" Steve asks one day, when he finds him at the shore, perched on Jarvis´ backs while the dragon enjoys the sun.

"Hm. I though you needed something serious."

"Tony, Loki´s your _soulmate_." He tries again, and Tony makes a face because he knows soulmate is the word everyone agrees on when one `chooses love over making children´ and takes a same sex partner, but he´s always doubted Loki has an actual soul, so he´s not sure the term is fitting. "You can´t be angry at him for this, you should be happy!"

"I´m not angry, who says I´m angry?" He rolls off Jarvis and lands on the sand in front of Steve.

"I do, for starters." He crosses his arms over his chest. "This is the third time Loki comes back to the sparring field saying the forge was closed after I saw it open not half a day ago."

"So? Sometimes I close early. I have to keep my watches. Of course I´m sure those will soon be Loki and Whateveritscalled´s duty and I´ll have to spend the rest of my life in the forge again."

"It´s Tesseract. We think it´s a female, we don´t actually know. Loki wants you to take a look at it, but you´re never there!"

"Can´t he guess it with his incredible magic?"

"Oh, gods You´re not being childish, you´re actually a child." Steve groans and leaves before Tony can shout a comeback.

\--

The first thing he notices when he walks to the forge the next day is the tail peeking out from behind the building, and he rolls his eyes.

The tail is thinner than Jarvis´, and that means a smaller dragon, but also longer, which means it´s probably better with acrobatics. It´s covered in a layer of shiny blue scales and ends on a deadly-looking arrow shaped point.

For a moment, he entertains the idea of turning around and coming back tomorrow, but he´d rather get his work done and not get in trouble with the people. Besides, if Loki had no qualms about invading his workplace, he´ll probably find his way into his house next.

He steps inside. There´s a spiny blue muzzle poking through one of the windows, and Loki´s at his usual spot, sitting on his worktable.

"Good morning." He greets him, and sets to light the firepit.

"That´s it?" Tony turns, a small fan in hand. Loki´s face is getting deliciously red and he feels much better.

"Good morning, we´re closed?" He shrugs and turns again. He hears Loki´s huff, but what gets his attention is how the dragon snarls angrily not a second later.

"Not two weeks ago you were all over me, what´s wrong with you?" Loki asks again, slapping the dragon´s muzzle to make it stop.

"Times change, things change, people change, get out of my forge."

"Listen Stark, if you think you can talk like this to your Chief´s so-"

"Oh no, don´t try pulling rank on me. As you just said, two weeks ago you were begging under me, it´s not going to work."

He doesn´t have to turn to identify Loki´s mood. The loud cracking in the air and the smell of brimstone are obvious signs that he´s bristling. The dragon trying to force itself through the window with its hackles raised to show its fangs is another, subtler hint.

Tony pretends he doesn´t notice, and he moves closer to the door. There´s a small hammer there, and he slams it once against a sleek black metal disk on the inside of the door. Nothing happens other than a dull clanking sound, bu the feels considerately safer when he walks back in.

"I didn´t want to believe Steve when he told me you were jealous, but-"

"Why would I be jealous? I have a dragon of my own."

"Yes, and one that doesn´t follow you around like his life depends on it!"

"Jarv is his own dragon. He comes only when I call him."

"Like now?"

"Can you blame me? You just brought your untrained beast into my forge, I´m going to have to replace that window frame."

"My beast wouldn´t be untrained if my soulmate, who is a gods damned dragon tamer, hadn´t spent the last two weeks AVOIDING ME" Loki´s cold anger finally snaps into a full yell, and apparently that´s too much for the dragon, because the muzzle tears back from the window and suddenly there´s a reptilian head blocking the entry. However, before those teeth have a chance at grazing Tony, they pull back abruptly and the dragon disappears in a blur of blue and silver.

He follows Loki outside, and finds the two dragon circling each other, showing their fangs and snarling. He was right, Jarvis is bigger (which is weird, because usually females are bigger) but the teeth of Loki´s are now dripping a substance that´s too dark to be drool.

"Leave it alone, Jarv, that´s fine." He calls out to his dragn, and Jarvis moves away from the other, but still crouches over him in a protective stance. "Good boy."

"Tesseract." Loki mutters, obviously still angry. The blue dragon edges towards him, but doesn´t stop snarling or glaring their way. Suddenly, its ears drop, the snarling stops, and it turns its back to them. "By the way, I found this on your table." Loki lets the piece of parchment drift to the ground before turning as well.

The dragon and the sorcerer walk up the path the way they came, and Tony would think it´s fascinating, the way their emotions are connected, if he wasn´t feeling awfully guilty right now. The sketch of the chair he´d been designing before Loki was praised as the village´s one and only again lies at his feet, and he bends down to pick it up before walking into the forge again.

\--

Obviously _he_ is the one that has to feel guilty, right?

It´s not like the whole stupid village spent the entirety of his _life_ remembering how he was a shame to the tribe because he was too small to fight a dragon and didn´t have any magic to compensate. It´s not like they had laughed in his face when he told then he´d caught a dragon. It´s not like, until the moment he showed him Jarvis, Odin had been asking the elders if it would be considered an insult to the gods to break a soulmate bond because well, his son had chosen an... Inconvenient partner.

"They only liked me because of you, you know?" He tells Jarvis, and the dragon tilts his head in a sort of nod. Tony knows he probably doesn´t understand a word of what he´s saying, but the intention is clear and it makes him feel better. "Like, I show up with a dragon and suddenly everything was just a joke! They even gave us that nice new shack close to the cliff..." He kicks a rock as hard as he can, but it does little to lessen his frustration. "But of couuuuuuuuuuurse sir sorcerer has to go and find himself his own stupid dragon. It´s not even as great as you, Jarv, I don´t know what they see in it."

Jarvis hums, pleased when the one-sided conversation seems to involve him in a positive way.

"Of course being a sorcerer was not enough, and now he is the village´s first dragon tamer! He can´t even get it to stop following him!" He leans on Jarvis´ side, sliding until he´s sitting on the ground. "I had even started making his stupid chair, you know? Like, I thought it would be great to go for a flight, the four of us, teach him what we´ve learned. But who cares now? I guess he can learn himself, huh? And then he´s going to go on flights by himself, and keep watch by himself, and I will be just the demented guy in the forge again. Only with a dragon."

He lets his head fall back against Jarvis´ side, and only then does he hear the slight whimpering. It makes him bounce right back up because that´s _not_ a sound Jarvis makes.

As soon as he´s paying attention, the sound stops and he narrows his eyes. He scans the surrounding trees and finds nothing different... except for the peak of a shiny blue wing illuminated by a tiny ray of sunlight the leaves above it let through.

He groans.

"How long have you been there?" He voices aloud, and then punches Jarvis´ paw (which of course makes nothing to hurt him) because the dragon must have sensed them and he gave no signal of it. "Come out."

It takes them an eternity and when he finally complies, Loki´s cursing Tesseract under his breath.

Tony looks straight at him and even though he was the one that conned them into getting out in the first place, he finds he can´t bring himself to say anything else.  
He steps on the crook of Jarvis´ elbow and reaches up to pull himself onto his back, but before he even manages to cling to one of the spikes on the dragon´s back, he´s tackled sideways by a weigh he knows too well.

Loki lands on top of him and they roll together a bit, until he finds himself pinned under the bigger man.

"That´s it? That´s what you´re jealous about?" Loki exclaims, but Tesseract is laying on its side next to Jarvis so he figures he´s not really as angry as he sounds. He looks up to the sky, ignoring the man over him until he shakes him roughly. "Listen, I know it feels horrible but..."

"You don´t know a damned thing, get off me."

"Are you forgetting I was the laughing stock before?" Loki shakes him again. "My father forbid me to ever stand near the sparring grounds until I found out I had magic! He was ashamed of me!"

"He was never ashamed of you." Tony groans. It´s no secret that Odin´s relationship with his younger son was never easy, but it´s also no secret that he loves him as fiercely as he loves his firstborn. "Thor is a gods damned auroch, of course he looks at you both and doesn´t want to put you in the same situations as him."

"So why would the village not do the same to you?"

Tony rolls his eyes. "You don´t get it. You´re the Chief´s son. No one ever came to you and told you you would be better off as dragon bait before winter comes and you turn into a waste of food." He blurts out, and even though Loki´s still straddling his stomach, it feels much lighter. "Steve´s the only one that was ever nice to me, and that´s because people used to say the same thing to him before he... Grew muscles out of nowhere." He looks up at the green eyes hovering over his face, and he knows he shouldn´t say it, but it comes out without his consent. "Weren´t you the first one to laugh in my face when I told you about Jarvis?"

Loki´s eyes narrowed and a light blush dusted over his cheeks.

"What would you have thought if I suddenly went running around saying I caught a dragon?"

"I would have given you a moment o credibility, you of all people! But of course it had to be different with me."

"I..."

"You." It takes a bit of effort, but he manages to sit and push Loki off him. "Now if you excuse me..."

"I don´t know how to train it." Loki interrupts him. He looks down at the ground, as if ashamed. "And everyone has noticed. at first they did think I had a sort of gift, but... It´s pretty obvious I don´t."

"I can see that." Tony tries to give it a bit of a bite, but Tesseract looks completely miserable and it comes out as a sigh instead.

"I´m no dragon tamer. You´re still the first and only one." Loki shrugs. "I´m just a sorcerer with a giant lizard stalking my every move."

"... I know."

Loki waits a bit longer before talking again.

"What are we going to do?"

Tony sighs again, and Tesseract´s long ears perk up in interest.

"I´m going to finish your chair." He starts. "Then we can work on making this thing stick with Jarvis until you call it."

"Its name is Tesseract."

"Whatever."

They´re both smiling, despite themselves.

\--

It´s ten times harder to train Tessearct, because she seems to be directly linked to Loki´s mind, and Loki has never been anything less than temperamental. In the end they manage, though.

The chair is sleek and light and when they take off they find out immediately that their theories about Tesseract being a much better flyer than Jarvis were correct, for the blue dragon almost looks like it could melt against the clouds and disappear in the sky.

Of course, people start calling Loki on his fake honorific again, but Tony´s only answer is to call Jarvis to the village more often. That shuts them up.

All in all, everything´s pretty perfect.

At least until the red-headed woman with the bone armored dragon drops from the sky and burns down he crop shed.

**Author's Note:**

> This whole series started as a joke but Natasha and her boneknapper dragon are just too hard to resist, so I might be doing another one, sorry!


End file.
